


Will you clean me up, Morty?

by Chimpy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, Denial, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Smut, age gap, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpy/pseuds/Chimpy
Summary: One late night watching interdementional cable takes a unexpected turn when Morty accidentally spills beer all over Rick’s lap.Morty struggles to clean it up.





	Will you clean me up, Morty?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bare with me this is kinda sloppy writing. I kinda rushed through some parts of it.
> 
> I just really wanted to write some Rick x Morty sin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The flickering glow of the television illuminated the darkened living room.

Despite the fact the rest of the family was already asleep, Rick had persuaded Morty to watch some late night inter dimensional cable with him. 

Morty didn’t dare disobey his grandfather, even though he had school in the morning. But he didn’t complain either, he found inter dimensional cable entertaining none the less. And he liked spending time with Rick. It made him feel special knowing that he occasionally received extra praise from his grandfather.

Popcorn, soda, and various cans of beer littered the surface of the coffee table. Most of the beer cans were empty however, due to Rick’s unhealthy crave for alcohol. He didn’t seemed to care one bit, as he was utterly invested in whatever was occurring on screen.

He was slumped back, his lanky legs propped up on the coffee table as he stared at the screen. He only had on his blue long-sleeve shirt at the moment. He took off his lab coat whenever him and Morty weren’t adventuring.

Unlike his grandfather who was utterly invested in the television, Morty was focused elsewhere.

His gaze was fixed upon Rick’s crotch.

A few adventures back, Rick and Morty had found themselves completely isolated on a barren planet. The ship had malfunctioned, and Rick had to make an emergency stop to fix it.

For the majority of the time they were stuck there, Rick was utterly focused on fixing the problem. At one point, he peeled off his lab coat along with his shirt since he was sweating from poking around under the hood.

This was one of the rare occasions Morty had seen his grandfather shirtless. And to his surprise and disgust, he was aroused.

Rick’s lean yet muscular figure was irresistible, and ever since Morty realized that, he had started masturbating every night to the thought of a shirtless Rick towering over him.

Morty was sickened by himself. Yet, lust overpowered him, and he continued to pleasure himself every single night to the image of his own grandfather.

And now, sitting beside Rick all alone so late at night had his teenage hormones going absolutely crazy. He couldn’t help but start sweating, as the fabric around his dick began to feel restrictive.

As casually as he could, Morty managed to slyly grab a pillow from behind him, and used it to shield his forming boner from Rick.

His eyes bounced between the television and Rick’s crotch for the next ten minutes. 

He wondered what Rick’s penis looked like.. What it felt like...

“Morty!”

Morty was hurled back into reality by his grandfathers voice beckoning him.

“Y-Yeah Rick?” He stuttered in response. Luckily, he had barely managed to avert his gaze from Rick’s crotch just before he looked his way.

“Get some more b-beer would ya? This next show is gonna be f-fuc- euurrrrrp - fuckin’ awesome!” Rick exclaimed, his eyes glued to the screen as he sunk deeper into the couch.

Morty got up without question, taking one last gander at the bulge in between Rick’s legs before leaving to get drinks. “S-sure thing, Rick!”

He rummaged through the fridge and pulled four bottles of alcohol out. Struggling, he managed to bundle the four beverages together in his arms. It didn’t feel very secure though, he thought a bottle might slip from his grasp at any moment and shatter on the ground.

Rick would be furious if that happened.

Very steadily and with severe caution, Morty crept his way back to the living room, balancing the bottles in his hands as he shuffled closer to Rick.

“R-Rick, I got t-the be-“

Suddenly, Morty lost his footing. With a squeal, he fell against Rick, spilling all the alcohol directly onto his grandfathers crotch.

“MORTY!” Rick suddenly blared in alarm, struggling to sit up.

Morty whined timidly, “Oh jeez R-Rick, I-I didn’t mean to-“ 

He somehow managed to fall directly onto his grandfather’s lap, and was now sitting in the beer-soaked wreckage. 

He desperately struggled to get up and recollect himself, but he couldn’t. His legs were weak from embarrassment, and he was now stuck vigorously shuffling in panic upon the scientists lap.

How did he get into this ridiculously embarrassing situation?

“Jesus f-fuck, Morty! Get off me!” He heard Rick growl from beneath him. He was struggling against Morty’s weight, attempting to squeeze out from underneath of him.

“I-I’m trying R-Rick!”

Morty lashed around in Rick’s lap, only causing more friction between him and his grandfather’s crotch in result.

A strained grunt slipped from Rick’s lips. 

Morty’s rump just so happened to be pressed directly against the scientist’s twitching cock.

“M-Morty,” Rick grunted, his breath thick and heavy against Morty’s ear. “Y-Y-You’re rubbing against-“

Like a bomb, realization hit him. Morty suddenly noticed that his ass was pressed firmly against Rick’s hardening bulge.

Face growing incredibly red, Morty only lashed around more in a desperate and eager attempt to regain his footing, vigorously rubbing against Rick’s cock in the process of doing so.

He could hear a low exhale emit from his grandfather.

Was Rick.. Getting turned on!?!

“R-Rick, Sorry I-I-I’m trying to get up..” Morty attempted to explain as he managed to shuffle forwards.

Without thinking, he placed a hand down to use for leverage, which had landed directly against his grandfather’s erection.

It felt huge against his small palm.

“M-Morty!” Grunted Rick in protest when he felt the small hand of the boy cup his hardened dick.

Morty was in awe.

He never dreamt that Rick’s cock would feel this big, let alone this glorious!

Without even realizing it, Morty began to clamp down on his grandfathers erection absentmindedly.

A stifled groan of shock rushed through Rick’s thin lips. “Morty, what the f-fuck are you doing...?”

Morty used his unoccupied hand to wipe the sweat from his glistening forehead. “I-I.. I just..” He was completely invested in his grandfather’s cock, and soon began to slide his delicate fingers up and down the outline of it.

Rick gripped Morty’s waist.

“Morty, wh-“

“R-R-Rick,” Morty stammered, lifting his innocent yet lustful gaze to meet Rick’s eyes. “H-How about I.. c-clean you u-u-up..?”

Confusion washed over Rick’s features.

“Morty w-what the fuck do you mean c- eurrrrg -clean me up?!” He hissed towards his grandson.

“I mean..” His eyes drifted towards Rick’s erection, which his hand was still pressed against. “C-can I just..”

Without any further explanation, Morty slowly slid from his grandfather’s lap and sank down to the floor without saying a word. He positioned himself between Rick’s long legs which were already parted.

“Wh-“ Rick stammered, observing with wide eyes as his perverted grandson licked his lips.

Morty slid his hands up his grandfather’s calves, sliding his palms up to his thighs and eventually returning back to Rick’s strained erection. Carefully, he gripped the zipper of his pants. 

“No, Morty don’t do that y-you sick fuck!” Rick demanded, grabbing Morty’s hand and throwing it away from his crotch. “What the hell ya t-t-t - eurrgg -think you’re doing a-anyway, Morty?!”

“Rick,” Morty breathed, his hand creeping back to his grandfather’s stiffened cock. 

“Let me c-clean you.”

With that, Morty rapidly pulled down Rick’s fly to reveal his bobbing dick.

Morty thought it was beautiful.

It was long and thick, and had faint veins running down the sides of it. A bush of silver pubic hair nestled comfortably against the base of the cock, and ran up Rick’s stomach to form a thin line of silver hair.

Rick’s face however, was swirling with anger, shock, and confusion all at once.

“Morty!!!” He snarled loudly in shock. He struggled to cover his revealed erection with his hand, but failed miserably when Morty suddenly placed his own soft hand on it.

Rick’s back stiffened with a gasp.

Morty was utterly mesmerized. “R-Rick..” He breathed with half lidded eyes, observing the immense cock that belonged to his beloved grandfather. 

He leaned cautiously closer, shuffling closer to Rick while bitting his lip seductively. He timidly wrapped both hands around the base of his grandfather’s cock, and noticed him flinch in response. 

Pushing Rick’s hand away, Morty went to work.

He didn’t know what had come over him. His body was burning hot, and the only sane thoughts he had mustered up were clouded with lust. He never intended to bring his sexual fantasies of Rick to life! But now that it was happening, he couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. 

Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he slowly slid his hands up and down the length of Rick’s shaft. His pace was slow and steady, and he made sure to swipe his finger over the cock’s head each time he returned to it.

Morty lifted his lustful gaze to examine Rick’s face, and could tell he was enjoying it by the stern look plastered upon his face. Rick’s unibrow was furrowed as he stared down at Morty’s delicate fingers dance across his cock in concentration, his hands balled up at his sides and his spine stiff. He looked as if he was trying to restrain himself.

Morty hummed. “Y-You like t-this Rick?” He muttered in a teasing tone, picking up the pace ever so slightly as he stared up at the scientist.

Rick allowed a grunt to slip past his lips. “Shut up, Morty,” He hissed in his usually harsh voice. “K-K - eurrrrg - Keep doing what you’re d-doing.” He ordered, laying his head back to stare up at the ceiling with a low groan.

Morty chuckled to himself, and did as Rick had told him. 

He fully expected Rick to be reluctant. He knew he wasn’t one to admit his feelings, and he was okay with it. But after so many adventures spent with his beloved grandfather, Morty grew to read Rick’s true emotions, even if he portrayed the complete opposite. So with confidence, he could gladly note that Rick was indeed enjoying this.

The teen’s soft hands carefully slid up and down Rick’s twitching shaft, the pace at which he went remaining steady as his hands eventually slipped into a rhythm.

From above, Morty heard the slurred vocals of the older man praising him, saying stuff like ‘Good boy, just like that.” Or “Yeah, mhhhm I like that.’ Yet he wasn’t completely sure due to the hoarse tone Rick had.

After awhile, Morty had mustered up the courage to take a step forward and pick up the pace of his hand, only to be stopped by Rick when he felt a hand on his head.

He peered up at his panting grandfather with a questioning gaze, his hands coming to an eventual halt. “W-What is it R-R-Rick..?”

Sudden anxiety riddled the small teen’s frame. What if Rick was going to tell him to stop?! He didn’t want his grandfather to get mad at him! He would be embarrassed for the rest of his life. He’d never be able to look Rick in the eye ever again!

Irrational fears dashed through Morty’s mind at incredible speeds until Rick’s low voice drug him back to the present.

“Morty....” Rick’s croaked out with a heavy inhale, obviously out of breath.

“Suck me off.”

Morty’s eyes grew huge at the unexpected request, heat immediately coursed through his cheeks in embarrassment. What a vulgar proposition for a grandfather to make to his own grandson! But unlike most grandsons would react, Morty was thrilled.

Bringing his attention back to Rick’s erect cock he imaged it in his mouth, and could feel his own dick twitch at the vulgar image that flashed in his head.

Morty gulped, and leaned closer to his grandfathers cock to inspect it. R-Rick, I-I’ve never..-“ 

“N-No worries Morty!” Rick abruptly interrupted, the grip which he had on the boy’s scalp growing slightly harsher. “Just g- euuuuuuurrrrrg -give it a - give it a try, M-Morty! Just one lil’ lick, Morty!”

He hesitantly looked back down at Rick’s throbbing dick, which was eager for friction.

One little suck, it wouldn’t hurt.

Morty drew in a shaky breath. “O-Okay R-Rick, I’ll try - I’ll try my best.” He sighed reluctantly.

He propped himself up on his knees in order to get a better angle, shuffling closer so that his nose brushed against the side of Rick’s shaft. It felt warm, like it was eager for Morty’s mouth to be wrapped around it. 

Taking a final glance up at Rick’s pleased face, Morty poked out his tongue to lap at the slit experimentally which earned him a shaky inhale from the older man.

Eventually, one thing leg to another, and with the help of Rick’s encouragement, Morty’s mouth was now wrapped around his grandfather’s slick shaft. He bobbed his head up in down rhythmically, and was sure to fondle the older mans balls occasionally as he sucked him off.

Rick’s head was flung back in pure bliss, utter pleasure plastered upon his face as his hips thrusted eagerly upwards in search for more friction. 

The grip on Morty’s scalp intensified as Rick grew closer to the edge. The teen didn’t mind the painful sting however. He was so infested in pleasuring his grandfather to really care. 

Morty felt incredibly special in this particular moment. It is more than likely Rick has had many sexual encounters with various individuals over the years, most probably not even human. And yet, here Morty was, sucking his dick! He felt honored, and absolutely adored the many praises that flooded from Rick’s mouth. 

He’d always yearned for Rick’s attention, and found the perfect way to get it.

As Morty progressed, the number of praises that hurled themselves from Rick in the form of a low groans increased. 

“Yes, good - good boy M-M - euuurg - M-Morty,” The scientist groaned out, his hips thrusting upwards into the young boy’s stuffed mouth as he forced Morty’s head downwards with a single hand. “A-Ah, y-you’re a natural, Morty.”

Morty, of course obeyed the harsh grip and took Rick’s cock in as deep as he could. He nearly gagged when he felt the oozing head press against the back of his slick throat, but successfully managed to swallow the entire thing.

“Ahh- M-Morty, I’m c-comi-“ 

A sudden hot spurt of semen shot at the back of Morty’s warm throat, filling the boy’s entire mouth with sticky, white come. 

Letting out a muffled groan, Morty slid Rick’s growing-limp cock from his mouth, wiping his forearm across his mouth before swallowing. 

Rick stared down at his precious grandson with a unreadable gaze, panting as he patted Morty on the head.

“D-Did I...” Morty could feel embarrassment return to his features. “Did I do g-good, R-R-Rick..?”

Swallowing, Rick let a low, raspy chuckle roll from his tongue. 

“Fuck y- eurrrg -yeah, Morty.” He stared down at Morty, a faint smile dancing along his thin lips.

A beaming grin found it’s way to Morty’s face.

“M-M - eurrrrg- M-Morty,” A familiar voice beckoned him from the illuminated doorway, the words slurred and low as the figure stumbled closer.

“R-Rick?”

“M-Morty, I haven’t - euuuuuurgg- I h-haven’t been cleaned i-in - in awhile, Mo -euuuurg - Morty,” The older man slurred, flinging himself on top of Morty’s bed, laying on top of the boy’s covered legs.

“Will y-y-ou clean me u-up - lil’, Morty?”


End file.
